Cassie Chan
Cassie Chan is a character from the Power Rangers universe. She is the Pink Ranger. She is also T.J.'s love interest. She is one of the 5 main protagonists in Power Rangers Turbo and In Space. She becomes the second Pink Turbo Ranger when Katherine, the original Pink Ranger, is injured. Later on, she becomes the Pink Space Ranger in Power Rangers in Space. Biography Cassie was an amateur singer who first traveled to the city of Angel Grove during the Power Rangers Turbo episode Passing the Torch. Cassie is a gutsy and sarcastic, music loving teenager. Cassie moved to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon area to pursue her dream of breaking into the music business. On her way she met T.J. whom she quickly befriended. Cassie was soon dragged into helping T.J. rescue Katherine Hillard, the Pink Turbo Ranger, and Tommy Oliver, the Red Turbo Ranger. Katherine, sensing a kindred spirit in Cassie chose her to take her place on the Power Rangers Turbo team as the second Pink Turbo Ranger. Cassie was skeptical of trying new things or rushing into danger but once she was committed to something, she followed it through all the way. When Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber and the Turbo powers, Cassie along with her fellow Rangers blasted off for outer space in a NASADA Space Shuttle to try and rescue Zordon. As the Pink Turbo Ranger, Cassie controlled the Wind Chaser Turbozord as well as the Wind Rescue Rescuezord. During Turbo, she developed a crush on the mysterious Phantom Ranger, who was never identified, and never appeared again after Countdown to Destruction finale from Power Rangers in Space, the sequel series to Turbo. In Space When the Power Chamber was destroyed at the end of Power Rangers: Turbo, Cassie and her friends (excluding Justin) went up to space to stop Divatox when she had been called to the United Alliance of Evil by Dark Specter. Once there, they met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, who gave them new powers. Cassie became the Pink Space Ranger, and did battle with Astronema for nearly a year while searching for the captured sage and mentor to their predecessors, Zordon. She helped the other Rangers pilot the Astro Megazord, and she later piloted the Mega V5. PRiS Pink Space Ranger During a mission, Carlos was tricked into attacking Cassie by a monster and was injured. Although she held no animosity toward Carlos, he was deeply affected and decided to retire. It is only after with the help of Adam Park, whom he replaced, that Carlos came back and was careful not to fall for the same ploy again. According to the episode Silence is Golden, Cassie suffers from allergies. Like her fellow Rangers, Cassie participated in the final battle with the United Alliance of Evil in Countdown to Destruction and was forced to morph in front of all of the people of Earth and do battle with various footsoldiers and monsters until they were victorious due to Zordon's energy wave. Lost Galaxy After receiving a distress call from Alpha 6, Cassie and the other Space Rangers arrived on the space station, Terra Venture to discover that their evil counterparts, the Psycho Rangers were alive. Cassie fought alongside the Lost Galaxy Rangers to defeat them. In the following episode, The Power of Pink, Cassie bonded with the Pink Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix, and unfortunately had to watch as Kendrix was killed during the battle with a revived Psycho Pink. Trivia * The actress who played her is Patricia Ja Lee, who becomes the voice for Jill Valentine in Resident Evil 5. * Cassie is the first Asian-American Pink Ranger, followed by Rose Oritz and Mia Watanabe. Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Super Hero Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Successors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Pure of heart Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cowards